I am with you
by Lena Salvatore
Summary: LelouchxCc. Lelouch se ha percatado de que Cc esta celosa de Kallen... Ahora,no descansara hasta sacarle toda la informacion del por que... Lemmon!


I´m With You

**I´m With You**

Lelouch aprendió algo muy importante en el tiempo que llevaba viviendo con Cc. Que ella le era de mucha utilidad. Una de esas "utilidades", era que le podía contar todo lo que pasaba por su mente y ella le escuchaba callada y al final lo hacia sentir bien. No era lo mismo contarle tus cosas a tu hermana menor, a un amigo o escribirlo en una hoja de papel que solo tú leerás. El prefería que alguien lo escuchase y le diera una opinión sobre lo acontecido. Por muy inexpresiva que Cc pareciera, desde aquel beso, las cosas eran diferentes. Oh si, si que lo eran.

Cada vez que le contaba algo nuevo a la chica, lograba conocer una nueva expresión en el rostro de la susodicha. Siempre lo hacía, se sentía bien. A veces se le hacía rutinario, aunque divertido y relajador. Lo único que no le agradaba eran las "lindas" posiciones en que la chica se ponía, lo provocaban a terminar en otra cosa, pero se controlaba y siempre terminaba en un "¿ya te sientes mejor, Lelouch?" "Si. Gracias por escucharme, Cc…" una mirada tentadora y el desviaba la suya a otro punto de la habitación. Aun así, esa tarde había sido diferente, muy diferente.

Si bien, todo comenzó rutinario. Lelouch llegó, saludo secamente a todo mundo y corrió a encerrarse en su habitación, sabía que Cc estaría ahí, así que SIEMPRE empezaba la conversación casi psicológica con una frase un tanto estúpida "¿Adivina que me pasó hoy, Cc?" La conversación continúo, continúo y de repente se desvió a algo más íntimo de ellos mismos. La duda de Cc del si a Lelouch le gustaba Kallen parecía que era lo mas interesante que tenia por hacer en esos momentos la chica. Lelouch se maldijo así mismo por hablarle de la pelirroja.

Indago un poco en su comportamiento psicohumano que últimamente utilizaba, por así llamarlo. La miro un poco sorprendido antes de echarse a reír, Cc le miro inexpresiva, aunque algo molesta interiormente. Estaba celosa. Si, Cc estaba celosa de Kallen por el. Eso era un gran motivo para botarse de la risa, era inevitable.

-Dime, dime… ¿Yo te gusto?-Pregunto el chico sin mas preámbulos

-No-Contesto secamente Cc, como si estuviese esperando a que el joven articulase esa pregunta.

-¿Entonces porque estas celosa de Kallen?-

-¡NO estoy celosa!-Rápidamente se volteo a verlo, haciendo evidente que lo dicho por el joven era verdadero.

-De acuerdo…-Se la quedo viendo.-Solo… ¿no te alteres, quieres?-

-¡Yo no me he alterado!-

-Aja…-Exclamo para después poner su mano en la cabellera de la chica.-Bueno, para que lo sepas. NO me gusta Kallen y JAMAS me gustara, ¿ok?-Cc lo miro tajantemente.-Si yo te gusto, solo tienes que decirlo…-

-¿No seria al revés? ¿No que los hombres se le declaran a las mujeres?-

-…Aja…-Volvió a exclamar acercando su rostro al de ella, hora de probar sus labios de nuevo.-De acuerdo… me gustas.-

Junto sus labios a los de la chica. Ambos cerraron los ojos, por un momento, Lelouch se olvido de absolutamente todo lo que lo distraía y solo estaban Cc y el. La verdad, era que si quería mucho a esa muchacha. Por muy "rara" que fuera, era única y eso le atraía más que nada en el mundo. Se separaron por falta de aire. Lelouch junto su frente a la de la chica, ella seguía sin abrir los ojos. El chico pensó en lo que vendría después de eso. Lo analizó un momento y pensó que seria perfecto, lo mejor para olvidarse de todo, se relajaría por completo. Sonrió al momento en que Cc abrió los ojos, ella nunca había visto una sonrisa tan tierna en los labios del chico, eso hizo que ella le sonriera de la misma manera, cosa que causo la misma reacción en Lelouch al verla así.

Cc rodeo el cuello de Lelouch con sus brazos y lentamente lo atrajo hacia ella, haciendo que ella quedara acostaba en el colchón con el encima. Lelouch sonrió lujurioso, eso era más que suficiente para darle todo el ánimo a hacerla suya. Observo por un momento a la chica de bajo de el. Con cuidado, pero con firmeza, la obligo a sentarse en el colchón con el enzima, así pudo pasar sus manos al extraño traje de la chica. Casi pierde la paciencia intentando deshacerse de la prenda, pero lo logró con ayuda de ella. Observó que en ves de ropa interior o algo parecido, Cc llevaba puesto un leotardo blanco con tres grandes aberturas. Una por la separación de los senos y por todo el abdomen, otra por la espalda y una mas en la parte baja de esta, dejando ver un poco de su parte trasera. Volvió sus ojos a los de la chica. Bien, ya había visto suficiente de ella, Cc también merecía un poco, así que sin más, se deshizo de todo lo que le cubría el pecho, estúpido uniforme.

Lelouch volvió a besarla, esta vez descendió desde los calidos labios de Cc hasta el cuello, dejando a su paso un camino de saliva y una que otra marca roja donde había succionando la tez de la chica. Gimió, Cc gimió. Fue tímido, pero Lelouch pudo escucharlo y con eso le bastaba al chico. Sonrió para sus adentros y ahora se aventuro a saborear los pechos de la chica por la abertura del leotardo. No soportando más la tentación, Lelouch empezó a bajar la prenda hasta dejar a la vista los senos de Cc. Sonrió, la chica estaba muy bien dotada. Esto iba para largo. Tomo los dos montones entre sus manos y les dio un placentero masaje. Con este acto, Cc gimió un poco más alto, pero más seguido. La excitación en el cuerpo de ambos estaba casi al borde, pero en Lelouch era más evidente. Cc subió un poco la rodilla para comprobar sus sospechas, al hacerlo, sintió en la entrepierna del britano un bulto duro y caliente. Ahora Lelouch pasó su boca a los pezones de Cc.

-Ahh…-Ahora si gimió más alto.

-Baya que te esta gustando…-Dijo viéndola de reojo.

Lelouch, para demostrarle a la chica que podía hacer mas que eso, mordió suavemente el pezón derecho de la chica, haciendo que esta abriera sus ojos de par en par y gimiera sonoramente. Lamió circularmente el pezón izquierdo y después, la dejo tranquila o eso parecía. Hacia calor, mucho calor. Lelouch se incorporo un poco para quitarse el cinturón del pantalón y seguidamente empezar a desabrocharlo. Cc lo miro curiosa, sin más acerco sus manos hasta posarlas en el abultado miembro del chico por debajo de la tela del pantalón y el bóxer. Lelouch volteo a verla.

-Esta caliente…-Susurro.

-¡Carajo!-Se quejo el chico.-¡No hagas eso!-

-¿Porque?-Pregunto, sabiendo de antemano la respuesta.

-Me duele…-Puso cara de niño bueno.-El maldito pantalón de por si ya me apreta y tu todavía vienes a hacerle "cosas" a mi orgullo…-

Cc lo observo divertida, sabia que el lo decía en juego. La chica lo empujo hasta hacerlo caer sentado el la cama, gateo hacia el coquetamente y bajo la cremallera del pantalón negro del chico, acto seguido lo desabrocho. Con ayuda de Lulu la prenda fue a dar al suelo. Ahora podía apreciar más el miembro excitado del chico. Pero antes de continuar con el "jueguito", termino de quitarse el leotardo blanco, dejando al descubierto su intimidad. Regreso su atención hacia los boxers de Lelouch ante la cara curiosa del chico. Con sensualidad la peliverde fue deshaciéndose del molesto bóxer. Mas tarde, la ropa interior del chico se encontraba en el suelo. Cc miro detenidamente el miembro totalmente erecto del príncipe. Lo tomo entre sus manos y empezó a lamerlo, provocando que Lelouch gimiera a causa de tanto placer.

Lelouch coloco una de sus manos en la cabeza de la chica, acariciando su cabello lacio. Finalmente Cc se metió en la boca el pene del muchacho, succionándolo con fuerza. Ahora Lelouch apretó con su mano libre las sabanas de la cama y cerro los ojos con fuerza, apretando los parpados notoriamente. Después de un rato, Lelouch se vino en la boca de la chica. Ella saco de su boca el miembro del joven, haciendo que el liquido blanco le manchara el rostro y las sabanas, aun así se tomo un poco del semen del chico.

Con lujuria, Lelouch sonrió cuando ella subió su mirada para verle de frente. Ahora Lelouch hizo que ella se recostara en el colchón. Volvió a besar su cuello, mordiendo un poco la suave y blanca piel de la peliverde. Cc gimió con pasión mientras los labios de su amante recorrían su abdomen. Finalmente, Lelouch llego hasta su destino. Miro ansioso la entre pierna femenina y hundió su rostro en el lugar húmedo. Comenzó a lamer con lentitud la cavidad de Cc, impregnándose de su sabor. Cerro los ojos al sentir las manos de la chica de en su cabellera azabache. Toco el clítoris de la mujer con la punta de su legua, haciendo que ella gritara por el placer.

Sonrió victorioso una vez que dejo de lamer la vagina de SU chica. Se inclino un poco hacia ella y besándole la mejilla, metió su dedo medio en la húmeda vagina de Cc. La chica lo miro sonrojada. El le sonrió, indicándole que le quería bastante como para hacerle todo aquello. Empezó a embestirla con su dedo, no muy profundo, pero si lo hacia.

-Lelouch…-Susurro.

-Cc…-Susurro también.

-Te quiero…-Le dijo.

-…-Lelouch introdujo un dedo mas al lugar.-Te amo.-

Cc sonrió. Sintió un profundo placer que nacía en su vientre y terminaba por recorrer todo su cuerpo, como cargas de electricidad. Abrazo fuertemente a Lelouch con los ojos cerrados, había tenido su primer orgasmo. Lelouch suspiro sacando sus dedos de la vagina de la chica. La observo y acerco ambos dedos que antes estuvieron en su intimidad. Lelouch le dirigió su mejor mirada lujuriosa acompañada de una sonrisa fetichista e introdujo ambos dedos en su boca, logrando probar de nuevo aquel sabor que tanto le había gustado.

No soportando mas las ganas de hacerla suya, Lelouch la tomo de los tobillos, acercándola mas a el. La obligo a abrir despacio las piernas, y se coloco en su entrada vaginal. Volteo a verla, preguntándole con la mirada si quería que el continuara. Cc se abrazo mas fuerte a el, indicándole que quería ser suya. Sin mas, Lulu empezó a entrar lentamente en la chica. Cc clavo sus uñas en la espalda de Lelouch al sentir una fuerte dolor cuando este se adentro mas en ella. No pudo evitarlo, soltó un grito que fue ahogado en los labios del príncipe. Tiempo después, el dolor que sentía fue remplazado por placer, placer y mas placer.

Lelouch busco los labios de la chica y los beso nuevamente. Después, la miro sonriente y tomo su mano entre la suya y Cc entrelazo sus dedos. Cada vez que Lelouch aumentaba el ritmo ambos apretaban más y más el agarre de sus manos. El clímax estaba cerca, Lelouch pudo sentirlo. Tomo con más fuerza las caderas de la chica y la envistió más fuerte. Agotado, descanso la cabeza en los pechos de ella, sintiendo como este bajaba y subía con la respiración agitada.

-Uff…-Dijo en burla.

-Uff…-Ella también se burlo.

Lelouch empujo hacia dentro una vez más, luego dos y dejo brotar líquido espeso y caliente dentro de ella. Se quedaron unos minutos más en la misma posición, hasta que Lulu decidió salir de ella. Ambos rieron un poco al sentir cosquillas al momento de separarse. Lelouch se acostó a un lado de ella, ya había anochecido.

-Te amo.-Susurro Cc acomodando su cabeza en el pecho desnudo de Lelouch.

-Yo también…-Dijo tapando sus cuerpos con las sabanas que aun quedaban en la cama.

Se quedaron en silencio. Lelouch acariciaba el alborotado cabello de ella mientras pensaba que seria de su relación a partir de ese momento. Evidentemente, ya nada seria igual. De pronto recordó todos los problemas y tormentos que invadían su mente. No tendría tiempo para ponerle atención a una "novia". Pero entonces recordó, que ella lo seguía donde fuera, entonces si tendría tiempo. Suspiro sonoramente llamando la atención de Cc.

-Lelouch…-Lo llamo

-¿Hump?-Exclamo volteando a verla.

-Cuando todo esto termine, ¿puedo quedarme con tigo?-

-Eso ni se pregunta, mujer…-Exclamo y después le beso en la frente.-Solo queda esperar… que será lo que nos deparara el futuro…-

-Si.-Dijo acurrucándose mas a el.-Pero entonces, pase lo que pase…-Dijo, llamando su atención.-Yo estoy contigo…-

Lelouch se la quedo viendo. Entonces sonrió. Si, ella estaría con el y el con ella.

_**The End**_


End file.
